He's Lucky
by Mischel
Summary: A tiny Destiel fanfic from Sam's POV with Dean in a hospital and Cas watching over him. Plus a little bit Jess/Sam at the end. - Destiel fluff, Oneshot :)


**Hi everyone! Here's a tiny Destiel one shot :) I'm really busy with school lately and I have no ideas for _any _Merthur fanfic, but I want to write one so so bad! It's frustrating D: And in meantime I continue my Klaine fanfic, so that with all the school work I have is pretty much all I do these days. But today I had a dream and even though I don't remember much, I know that there was some Destiel with Sam watching them just like in this fanfic, so I decided to write it asap before I forget it all. Hope you'll enjoy! :D**

**Warning: I'm not native speaker.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

**HE'S LUCKY****  
By Mischel**

**.**

It's been two hours and he's already almost in the right city. Sam couldn't take Impala because Dean took his Baby when he took that job. And now he's wounded. He's in a hospital, oh God.

Just this morning, everything was mostly fine. Well, Dean was fine, Sam was sick. He had a fever and after Dean took care of him and then found a job, he just took it. He had said that it had been a long time since both of them found a proper case for a hunter, but when Sam stood up to go with him, Dean simply said no. _Whoa whoa easy man, what do you think you're doing? _Sam remembered exactly what had Dean said to him. _No way Sammy, you're too sick, I can take care of this myself. _Sam tried to get better so he could help his brother, but Dean was right. He just wasn't feeling well enough.

And then when Sam went back to bed to watch the first season of Game of Thrones (because he had really no better idea of what the hell to do in the bunker all alone), they called. They called him from the hospital, three towns over, that someone probably named Dean was unconscious and that he's injured and that they called him because he was number one on his speed dial.

It didn't take even three minutes for Sam to take his jacket and run out of the bunker. He had to take a bus (he wasn't strong enough to steal another car) to get there and he still wasn't even close to the right building. _Please be alright, please be alright._

Twenty minutes later and Sam was _finally _there. He immediately started running through the hallways, looking for the right room. When he got there and looked through the window, he sighed in relief as he saw his older brother, lying in the hospital bed. His eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly in and out. He was mostly _fine. _Thank God.

Sam wanted to pull the door open, when he noticed another person in the room. _Castiel. _Seems he wasn't the only one worrying about Dean then. The angel was sitting by Dean's bed, his hands clasped under his chin. He looked so worried, so afraid when his eyes were watching his brother. Sam smiled slightly. He knew that Cas cared about Dean, they were just a little bit more than friends after all.

Suddenly Dean took a sharp deep breath and his eyes flickered. Castiel immediately sprung into action and stood up. He bowed above Dean's head and smiled slightly, little tears threatening to fall from his blue eyes.

When Dean saw whose head was above him, he smiled and whispered something, Sam couldn't hear what, but it was probably Cas' name. Castiel smiled and nodded. He bowed down and pressed his forehead to Dean's forehead, closing his eyes. Dean tried to raise his hand, but Castiel, not wanting him to waste any more energy, put his hand over Dean's hand himself and laced their fingers together. Everything, all those small gentle touches reminded Sam of his Jess so much. He almost had to look away, but he kept looking at his brother's happiness.

Dean smiled at Cas, who smiled back and gently put his other hand on Dean's cheek. Then he leaned down and kissed him.

Sam cleared his throat and looked away, blushing slightly. He was still smiling though. He knew that they would eventually get together, he was just waiting for that to finally happen.

"They're such a nice couple." Someone said next to him and Sam jumped a little. He turned around and saw a young, black haired nurse. She couldn't have been more than 25 years old.

Sam smiled at her and looked back at his brother who was hugging his angel now. He simply nodded, "yeah."

"Your brother is very lucky to have such a caring boyfriend, after all he's been through he's lucky to have him." The nurse continued and looked at Castiel through the window.

"Yes, he is." Sam smiled widely. Then it suddenly hit him. "Wait, how do you know he's my brother?" He asked, looking at her. She smiled.

"My brother Castiel is not the only one who has wings here."

"So you're an angel too?" Sam asked. Seriously, lately it was more possible for him to meet some supernatural creature than a normal, not possessed human being. She nodded.

"I'm Castiel's friend." She said and then suddenly took Sam's hand and looked at him. "She's happy you know?"

"W-what?" Sam looked at her, confused. She looked deep into his hazel eyes, as if she was looking into his soul and answered.

"Jess. Jessica Moore." Sam blinked a few times. It's been already a few years, but it still hurt more than anything. "She's with us now."

"Thank you." Sam whispered.

The angel smiled, nodded and turned around. Before she turned the corner of the hallway, she turned back to him and called. "And just so you know, her heaven is full of memories of you." With that she vanished, leaving him with his brother and his best friend alone.

***The End***


End file.
